


we must compete

by catradorasheart (jisunqcore)



Series: my catradora soccer players girlfriends rivals au [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competitive Catradora, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Minor Injuries, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Sports too, also glimmer and bow are game narrators, mentioned mermista and seahawk i love them, they date AND play in rival teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunqcore/pseuds/catradorasheart
Summary: "we are both careless, so you take care of me, and i take care of you. what do you think?"
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: my catradora soccer players girlfriends rivals au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936312
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	we must compete

**Author's Note:**

> hi babe, happy brinnia day, lobe u 🥺♥️

adora looked deep in catra's bicolor eyes, and remembered last night when they were bellow her. now they were in the field. both teams prepared, just waiting. catra was staring at her with a angry face, as usual when they're going to play. adora gave her best smile just when the whistle blew, and she started to run for the ball, listening to bow and glimmer narrating the game.

this time catra's team won. adora winced as she sat on the grass, hoping she hadn't been hurt so badly in that game, because catra would be pissed as hell.

" _you_." she lifted up her head, facing her girlfriend standing up, "i saw you get distracted by the ball and trip on scorpia, why are you so careless?"

"oh, sorry, babe" adora pouted her lips sarcastically, "i wasn't distracted by the ball, i was distracted by your _ass._ "

catra's face got red as she sat down by adora's side just to slap her arm, "ouch," adora said, moving a little away.

catra eyes got wide, and she touched adora's arm carefully, "oh my god, are you ok? did you hurt your arm?"

"no, i'm fine! don't worry. my knee was bleeding a little, though."

"oh, great." catra slapped her arm again as adora laughed.

"why that attitude? i thought you were happy, you won the game. by luck, obviously." she didn't really meant that, and catra knew. they loved to play competitive around, even when they were really proud of each other.

catra's voice was pretentious, "i'm not lucky, i'm just a better player than you." she kissed her girlfriend cheek, "now let me see that knee, who did that?"

adora's knee had stopped bleeding, but that scratch was proby going to add a scar to her collection. catra had already their own aid kit (she had draw their faces on it), so she started cleaning the wound.

"ugh, mermista. she tripped me up for literally no reason, i'm on her team, for god's sake. i think she hates me." both of them looked up for mermista and saw her in the bleachers.

"oh, you know she loves you, she just hates losing. mostly because of... him..." in fact, she did looked pretty pissed at the loss. adora saw that seahawk, their cheerleader, was trying to... cheer her up, singing. which wasn't working, clearly.

"poor boy. i like him."

catra smirked, her voice pretentious again, "you like everyone."

"yeah, because i am _adorable_." she said, lifting her eyebrows.

"oh. okay, that was horrible, i'm leaving now." adora bursted out laughing. catra was getting up and trying to not laugh too, when felt she hold her hand.

" _noooooo_ , please, stay! c'mon, you love me being adorable."

"you're not adorable, babe, you're just a flirty jock." she said, again, not meaning it, but sat down beside adora again.

she kissed catra's hand, "and you love it." adora hold her other hand, to kiss both, when saw catra wince at it, "what's wrong? are you hurt?"

"no, it's nothing."

"catra, are you going to hide an injury from _me_ , just to prove your point that i'm careless and pretend you're indestructible?"

"hm... yes?" it was really nothing, just a little scratch on her brown skin in the back of her left hand, wouldn't even need a bandage. but she was smiling at adora's worry. adora was always joking around but she could be pretty serious when it came to her girlfriend. catra thinks it's cute.

"give me your hand."

reluctantly, she let the girl take care of it, trying to not complain about what she thought was a waste of bandages.

"see? we are both careless." adora said, and she laughed at it.

"yeah, keep saying that to yourself."

"we are both careless, so you take care of me, and i take care of you. what do you think?"

adora was giggling and her face was full with love right now. catra smiled wide because she could feel it, almost like the sentiment was coming from her in waves. and god, only catra herself knew how much she loved that jock, too.

"i like what you're saying, but only off the fields," adora started to laugh again, "hear me out, next game? mermista will not have a chance, because, before i win again, _i_ will trip you up, _myself._ "

"of course, i will pay to see it."

"oh, you wanna bet?"

adora remembered how their bets always ended in their beds, she knew catra was thinking the same. she carefully kissed catra's injured hand and blinked to her girlfriend.

"always."


End file.
